1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laminated articles. More particularly, the invention hereof concerns a laminated article and method of manufacture in which the article includes a web releasably adhered to a carrier sheet having indicia imprinted thereon. The web includes a die cut top layer having indicia-imprinted separable pieces releasably adhered to a support layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes educational or amusement devices having a plurality of figures or pieces cut from a sheet of vinyl and which can be selectively arranged on a release-coated background. Due to the nature of the vinyl material, these pieces cling to the background yet can be removed or rearranged.
In other prior art devices, a storybook or album includes pages having sequentially numbered boxes corresponding in size and number to self-adhesive stickers which are purchased separately from the album. Placement of these stickers integrates with the story line presented by the album. The structure and manufacturing cost of these prior art devices have prevented wide distribution as free novelty items in cereal boxes and snack food packages, for example.